<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breathe the air again (It's a beautiful day) by Sekkaii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545185">Breathe the air again (It's a beautiful day)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekkaii/pseuds/Sekkaii'>Sekkaii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All of Sonic characters as humans, F/M, Gen, Hello bois, I killed Queen Aleena lmao, Original Character(s), Shadow's real name is Terios (also not important to this fic), Sonia and Maniac doesn't exist in this au tho, Sonic is just mentioned, Sonic's real name is Tenebris (but that's not important to this fic), because I said so, but did i ever really left?, i'm back in my bullshit, i'm sorry??????, is Shadow Sonic's brother???, who knows - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:47:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekkaii/pseuds/Sekkaii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It will hurt" Irven remembers Aleena telling him one day when her powers finally tired her body and her reckless adventures took her to exhaustion. "It will hurt a lot… But the pain is always easier to deal with when we are together with someone…"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breathe the air again (It's a beautiful day)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello, and I'm sorry.</p><p>(ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE, SO IF YOU SEE ANY SPELLING MISTAKES PLEASE WARN ME SO I CAN FIX THEM!!!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It will hurt" Irven remembers Aleena telling him one day when her powers finally tired her body and her reckless adventures took her to exhaustion. "It will hurt a lot… But the pain is always easier to deal with when we are together with someone…"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He could vividly remember the smile she gave him at that moment. The bright eyes, the warm hands holding his. He could remember all of that and at the same time, he didn't want to.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He didn't want to remember how he found Aleena lying on the floor, dead, holding a yellow flower in her hand. Purple hair spread on the floor, her eyes closed hiding the beauty that green was, her purple dress spread. But that was not even what caught his attention.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was the smile on her face. A gentle smile was on her dead face and, for some reason, Irvan knew she would have that silly smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But he still didn't want to accept it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>For a long time, all that was left in his heart was the pain of loss, the pain of knowing that neither he nor any of his friends would be able to see Aleena again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Share the pain with each other," she said, but for some reason, Irvan couldn't face his friends. He couldn't look them in the eye and say that he was as sad as they were about her death. He couldn't face them and talk to them, something so simple to do, something he used to do easily, he was no longer able to do that now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Aleena was too important, not as “the seer” or “the girl who can communicate with the planet”, no, she was important to Irvan, Hope, Longclaw, Noel, and many others as a friend, as a person in whom they could communicate, like the person they could talk to and cry in and she would never in her life judge or laugh at them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>For the world, she could be the bearer of Eyes of Chaos but for them, she was just Aleena, their friend.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And he can't pretend he didn't realize how Aleena felt.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He wasn't going to pretend he didn't see Aleena's green eyes have a heavy, sad shadow that looked like it would never come out. He wasn't going to pretend that he didn't know how Aleena breathed and forced herself not to cry so as not to show weakness, so as not to worry them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And now, when she was dead and the whole kingdom was around the beach seeing Noel, with the saddest, heaviest face Irven has ever seen, holding a dead Aleena, ready to finally let Aleena go in the water, finally becoming one with the planet she loved so much.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It seems that he cannot accept.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It seems that he does not want to accept.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<em>Aleena is gone.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He doesn't want to face the truth, but he's going to have to do that at some point.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After Aleena's funeral he ends up finding Caius outside, the man who gave Aleena the determination to be free.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He doesn't want to face the truth, but he's going to have to do that at some point.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After Aleena's funeral he ends up finding Caius outside, the man who gave Aleena the determination to be <em>free.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He has hair as red as Aleena and the newspapers described it.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
He has an impulse to call him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But he doesn't call him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He decides to move on and ignore the man, after all, he seems to be having his moment of mourning.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Later in those days, Irvan would realize how difficult it was to breathe, more difficult to walk or get out of bed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
Later in those days too, he would realize how dark the days seemed as if the sun and the moon were also mourning her loss.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Soon afterward he would be known as one of Aleena's friends, one of the heroes who saved Mobius who achieved peace for the kingdom. He would also discover that Aleena had children.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
He tried to see them a time or two.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But whenever he arrived at the door of the room he would leave, as always he would not be able to look someone in the eye. When the boy grew old enough to walk around the castle, Irven decided to simply stop going to the castle and completely ignore the child.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
It may not be the best decision but it was the only thing he could think of for now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>One, two, ten, fifteen, eighteen years passed and Irvan still felt the pain of losing Aleena.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
But now, in the present, eighteen years after the woman passed away, he seems to have moved on with his life.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Now, too, when her <em>son</em>, who has eyes as green and beautiful as she, asks him why he followed his mother to the ends of the earth, he would think about what Aleena told him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He would look around where he was and breathe the air and appreciate how <em>beautiful</em> the day was.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He would look deep into Sonic's eyes and say with a smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
"I wanted to... walk beside her."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>